Does Hope Still Exist? (Kuroko no Basuke - Kise Ryouta Fanfic)
by Izumi-chan06
Summary: Itsuki Kazumi used to be a cheerful girl who lived a normal and happy life. Now, she's emotionless. Because of the events that happened throughout the years, she lost all her hope. Now, she will be entering Kaijo High. What could happen now that she's in high school? Will she be able to meet someone who could give her hope? Or even bring back her cheerful self? Kise x OC
1. Prologue

Itsuki Kazumi is a cheerful girl who lives a happy life. She has loving parents that loved her, an older brother that would always protect her, and a childhood friend, who was also her neighbor, to play with her and comfort her.

"Hiro-nii! Let's play together with Ta-kun!" Kazumi said while holding her childhood friend's hand.

"Let's go play! Kazuhiro-nii!" Her childhood friend said and Kazuhiro, Kazumi's brother, went towards them.

"Okay! Let's go to the basketball court and play!" The three of them always played basketball during weekends. Kazumi really loved basketball ever since her brother taught her how to play.

"Okaa-san, we'll just go to the basketball court and play" Kazumi said and her mother noticed that she was holding her childhood friend's hand.

"Okay, be careful, and Kazumi, don't go do anything while I'm not looking" her mother teased and Kazumi blushed.

"Okaa-san!" her mother chuckled then the three of them went outside. The three of them went to the basketball court and played basketball to their heart's content.

Every day was fun for Kazumi, she enjoyed playing with her childhood friend, she loved him very much.

But one day, the childhood friend that Kazumi loved very much had to move away.

-Time Skip, After a few months-

"Ta-kun! Let's play!" Kazumi said while walking towards her childhood friend who just arrived.

"Kazumi-chan..." her childhood friend said and Kazumi noticed that he didn't have his usual cheerful expression on him.

"Actually, I came here just to tell you that I'll be moving away tomorrow, because my parents have to work somewhere far. I came here to say goodbye. I'm sorry" Her childhood friend then went outside without saying anything else.

Kazumi became sad because of this and cried. Kazuhiro saw what happened and comforted her.

The next day, they found out that they really did move away. Kazumi didn't do anything the whole day but cry.

The day after that, she was back to her cheerful self.

She always thought 'I can't be sad forever. Okaa-san, otou-san and Hiro-nii might get worried'

She acted as if nothing happened and continued to live her days happily even though her childhood friend wasn't there anymore.

But then... another tragic thing happened.

-Time Skip, 2 years later-

It was summer and their parents wouldn't come home until night time.

It was getting very late, Kazumi and Kazuhiro were just watching TV.

Then they watched the news and found out that their parents got into a car crash.

'Okaa-san, Otou-san! Why did you have to leave us?!' Kazumi thought while crying. Kazuhiro was there comforting her while trying to hold back his tears,

Kazumi was depressed for days but he knew that her brother is still there so she has to stay strong. She still tried to be her cheerful self despite everything that happened.

-Time Skip-

Four years later, everything was normal until an incident that happened which crushed every single bit of hope that Kazumi has left.

Kazuhiro was helping Kazumi study. Then a criminal who brought a gun broke into their house.

"Kazumi, just hide in the closet and call the police. Don't come out no matter what"

Kazuhiro tried to buy some time for the police to arrive but he got shot near his chest. He was hospitalized and went into surgery, but it only lengthened his life for a few days.

"Hiro-nii! Please! You can't die yet! I'll be alone!"

"I'm sorry Kazumi... but please once I'm gone I want you to stay strong and make new friends once you enter high school"

Kazumi was crying so much, she didn't want the only person she has left to leave her too. Kazuhiro also didn't like the thought of leaving her precious little sister alone.

Kazumi then spent the last few days of her brother with him. The day after her brother died she just stayed in her room. She didn't eat, she didn't go outside, and she didn't do anything, nothing, but just cry. She was in so much pain. She was alone.

Her cheerful self didn't return like how it did in the past. All of her hope disappeared. She changed. She didn't want to remember all of those painful things that happened to her. She made herself forget everything. She wasn't the cheerful Kazumi that everyone knew. She became emotionless, quiet and she didn't want to talk to anyone.

-Time Skip-

Just a few days left and school was about to start. She thought that she would go to school for the sake of someone, but she can't remember who. She enrolled in Kaijo High since it was the closest school to her house.

Now that Kazumi is going to school, what are the possible things that could happen to her?

Would she make new friends like how her brother whom she ended up forgetting told her?

"I've read from books that during high school is where you can get lots of new experiences, I wonder how things will turn out" Kazumi said while wearing her emotionless expression.

-End of Prologue-


	2. Did You Make Friends?

'Waking up so early in the morning really is tiresome' Kazumi thought as she turned off her alarm clock.

It was very quiet in the large house since she lives alone. She doesn't remember anything that happened in the house. She then stood up and went to the bathroom to take a bath.

While Kazumi was in the bathroom she thought about the things she would do the whole day since it's just the first day and they usually don't do much.

She took a bath, ate breakfast and decided to study for a bit.

Kazumi wanted to be intelligent so she won't need to ask anyone for help. She decided that she wanted to do things alone, no need to rely on anyone else. Even though she thought that she should make friends, she still thought that her life would be noisier with friends.

Once she thought it was time to leave, she locked the door to the house and left.

When she went out, the environment was rather noisy. It was very busy during this time of year.

'There's too much noise outside. I need to go to somewhere that is quiet' Kazumi thought while walking faster towards Kaijo High.

She arrived at the gate and went to look at the whole school. She thought how impressive the school was.

'This school is impressive, the facilities are complete. It would be better if the environment was more quiet' She then looked for the bulletin board where all the students are listed and their respective classrooms.

'Class 1-B... That's the classroom near the library. I can go to the library during my free time' She then went inside the classroom and went to sit at the seat at the back by the window.

She started studying quietly in her seat until screams were heard and in the classroom came in a blonde guy.

'I felt like I've seen him before' Kazumi thought and screams were suddenly heard.

"Kyaa! We're in the same class as Kise-kun!"

"Kise-sama is here! Kyaaaa!"

"Kise-kun please sit beside me!"

"No! He will sit beside me!"

Three fangirls kept on screaming. Kazumi wanted to go to the library but she saw that it was almost morning assembly so she decided to ignore them. Kise then approached the fangirls.

"Don't worry! So that everyone will be happy, the three of you can sit beside me! (^_^)"

"Kyaaaa! Kise-kun Arigatou!" Then they took their seat which was a bit near to Kazumi's seat, much to her annoyance.

After a while, they had morning assembly and went back to their classroom.

After a few minutes, their teacher then went inside the room. "Saa, minna-san, I'll be your homeroom teacher. I'll be doing attendance, after that, you'll be introducing yourselves. And also, your seating arrangement for today is temporary. I will change it tomorrow"

A lot of students wanted to complain since most of them sat beside their friends especially the three Kise fangirls.

After a few minutes, attendance was done and it was time for them to introduce themselves.

"Minna-san, I want each one of you to stand up at the front. Introduce yourselves. Tell us your likes, hobbies or anything you would like to tell us"

After a bunch of students introduced it was Kazumi's turn. She walked up to the front and started to introduce herself.

"I'm Itsuki Kazumi. I like reading in quiet places." Kazumi said quietly but loud enough for the whole class to hear. She was still wearing her emotionless expression.

"Ain't she cute?"

"She looks beautiful"

"She's so Kawaii!"

Even though she was emotionless, she was actually beautiful. But Kazumi didn't care what people thought about her. Kazumi just ignored the voices she heard and went back to her seat and read a book.

After a few minutes, the class became noisy (Or actually it's just the female students) so Kazumi looked to see what happened. It turns out that the blonde who was known to be Kise was about to introduce himself.

"Minna! I'm Kise Ryouta ssu! My favorite food is onion gratin soup. My hobby is singing karaoke! I'm a model and I also love playing basketball! It's nice meeting you all and I hope we can all be friends ssu! (^▽^)" Kise said while smiling. The others even thought that he was sparkling.

"Kyaa! Kise!"

"We'll gladly be your friend!"

"Kise-kun!"

A lot of Kise fangirls were present in the room so a lot of squeals and screams were heard.

'Kise Ryouta, I now remember him. He's that model that I've heard. It was also said that he was a part of this "Generation of Miracles" during Middle School' Kazumi thought and continued to read her book.

"Minna-san, Settle down now. Kise-kun, you may now take your seat."

"Hai sensei! (^o^)／" Kise then went back to his seat.

After a while, introductions were finished.

"Now that introductions are finished, I'll be giving you all a test. You need to take this test so that I'll be able to properly arrange you all. But don't worry, this test won't be a part of your grade"

A lot of students were shocked because they were unprepared. Others didn't care, others were confident, and others were a little bit too confident. Kazumi didn't mind if there was a test. She always studied during her free time anyway.

So, the test was distributed to the class. "This test has 30 questions and the time limit is 30 minutes, after the 30 minutes are done, all papers are required to be passed. Now, begin"

And so, the test began. The students started to answer the test.

Kazumi was able to answer the test easily.

'I've read this from a lot of books...' Kazumi thought while answering the test.

The blonde model though... was having quite a hard time.

'This is... This is hard... （−＿−；）I can't understand much of this... Why is the test on the first day this hard?!' Kise thought while being able to understand only a few questions.

And so, thirty minutes have passed. "Minna, thirty minutes are done. Please pass your papers now" A lot of students were glad because the test was finally over, this includes Kise, who only guessed for most of the questions. Kazumi passed her paper and continued to read her book.

"The results for the test, including your new seating arrangement will be posted tomorrow. For now, all you can do now is socialize and be friends with everyone"

A lot of students then formed groups and decided to chat. Most of the female students went to Kise. Kazumi didn't want to talk to anyone, so she just stayed in her seat and read her book.

After a while, a female student approached her. "Hello Kazumi-chan, you might not remember me but I'm Ishida Chiaki. You should join our group! You shouldn't be alone here!"

'Isn't calling me by my first name a bit rude?' Kazumi thought but she didn't say it out loud.

"No, it's alright. I prefer reading here quietly and I remember you" Kazumi really didn't want to talk to anyone and even though she was reading a book, she was paying attention and remembering the names and faces of her classmates.

The female student really wanted her to join. She was one of the students who thought she was cute.

"Come on, Kazumi-chan!" The female student then dragged her much to Kazumi's annoyance.

"Minna! I brought Kazumi-chan with me!" And so their group started to chat about things.

Kazumi didn't actually talk much. All she did was answer questions that they asked her and she just continued to read her book quietly.

Lunch time came and since the classroom was noisy, she would prefer to eat at the rooftop. She brought her lunch and her book with her and proceeded to go the rooftop.

For a few minutes, she ate peacefully until she heard screams. Apparently, she saw Kise Ryouta there hiding and a bunch of fangirls are looking for him.

"Kise-kun! Where are you?"

"Please eat lunch with us!"

After a while, the fangirls left. Kise then noticed that Kazumi was just there, eating her lunch alone.

"Hello there Itsuki-chan! (^_^)/" Kise then walked towards her and Kazumi thought that since he came, her peaceful lunch time wouldn't be peaceful anymore.

"What are you doing here Kise-san?" Kazumi asked.

Kise paused for a while. Then, he said "You don't have to be so polite, you can just call me Kise. Well, I was hiding because our female classmates kept on looking for me... And what are you doing here alone?"

"It's much more quiet here..." Kazumi said, still wearing her emotionless expression.

"You should hang out with the others more!" Kazumi just ignored what Kise said and continued to eat. Kise talked with her but Kazumi just nodded to show that she was listening and after a while they became silent.

After a few minutes, lunch break ended and the two of them returned to their classroom.

"Minna-san, sit down now" Their teacher said and all of the students went to sit on their seat.

"So, for the rest of the day we will be discussing about..." The teacher told the students everything that they will do for the rest of the day.

Kazumi and a bunch of other students were paying attention. And some of them, including Kise, were actually sleeping...

After a while class was dismissed. All the students who were asleep, woke up.

Everyone then left the classroom. Kazumi then decided to go to the library since it's quiet there and she wanted to see how many books they have in the library.

Kazumi then entered the library, she saw that the library has many books.

'Going to Kaijo is a good decision. They have a lot of books here' Kazumi thought.

Kazumi got a book and sat somewhere where no one would notice her.

She read a bunch of books until it was time to go home.

She went straight home, and took a bath.

'School is tiresome when you need to socialize. I've read from a lot of books that students have fun during their high school years. All I plan to do is just study and be able to graduate.' Kazumi thought in the bathroom.

After that, she cooked dinner, ate, and went to her room to study. After a while she decided to rest and watch TV. She watched a bunch of educational channels and the news.

When she felt a bit tired, she went to sleep.

This ends Kazumi's first day of high school.

What events are awaiting Kazumi?

-End of Chapter 1-


	3. Do You Enjoy Being With Friends?

It was the second day of school, Kazumi woke up, and turned off her alarm clock.

'I'll be staying in the library while I wait for class to start today' she thought when she woke up.

She took a bath, ate breakfast, studied for a bit. And after a while, she decided to leave. She locked the door and went out. She thought that this would be her daily routine.

On the way to school, she was reading a book until she heard a lot of noise from across the street.

She saw that a bunch of girls were screaming and she also saw a blonde model having a photo shoot across the street. Since it was outside, a lot of Kise's fangirls went there to watch.

'Kise actually has work this early in the morning. I wonder how long does he sleep' Kazumi thought but then she just ignored it and focused on going to the library to read books.

Kazumi arrived and was about to go to the library until she remembered something. 'The seating arrangement would be changed today. I should check it before staying in the library'

So, she went to her classroom and looked at what was posted on the board.

_Test Results:_

_1. Itsuki Kazumi - 29_  
_2. Ishida Chiaki - 27_  
_3. Oshiro Ryuuji - 26_

_Seating Arrangement (the number where your name is in the test results is your number here):_

_[1] [40] [2] [39] [3] [38] [4] [37]_

**(A/N: The list shows the scores of all the students. I only put the top three, since they are a lot. And in the seating arrangement, I only showed the front row. Anyway... please continue)**

'I'm seated at the front row, next to the window' Kazumi thought and she didn't care if she got the highest score so she just checked what seat she was in. After that, she went out of the classroom and then proceeded to go to the library.

She got a book, read somewhere where no one would see her and just read a bunch of books.

After a while, she saw that class was about to start in ten minutes. So she returned the books and went to her classroom.

When she arrived, she heard a voice call her. "Itsukicchi! Your seat is beside me!" The voice came from the blonde model, Kise Ryouta.

Kazumi just ignored what he said and went to her seat and began to read a book.

"Itsukicchi! You're so awesome! You got the highest score!" Kise exclaimed.

"I just studied" Kazumi said.

"But you still got the highest score, which is great!" Kise said and Kazumi asked him something.

"Kise, may I ask you something? Why did you add -cchi to my name?"

Kise smiled and said "Well, I add -cchi to those who I respect. When I saw that you got the highest score, I was amazed! And I respect you Itsukicchi" Kazumi then continued to read her book.

After a while, someone called Kise's name. "Ryouta-kun! It seems that I'll be sitting next to you!" The voice came from the girl who wanted Kazumi to join their group on the first day, Ishida Chiaki.

"Ishidacchi, you're so smart! You got the second highest score on the test!"

"Oh, no need to compliment me Ryouta-kun. That was the result of hard work! And also there's no need to be so formal just call me by my first name" Chiaki said.

"What's your score, by the way?" Chiaki asked. "Chiakicchi... actually... I got seven... the lowest score..."

"Don't worry Ryouta-kun! With hard work and help, you'll be able to do well! And what's with the -cchi?"

"I add it to the names of the people I respect!" Kise said.

"So you respect me Ryouta-kun. But Kazumi-chan is better than me! She got the highest score!"

"Itsukicchi is very smart! While me... I'm not that smart..." Kise said.

"I just studied, and maybe it's because you didn't study" Kazumi said, still wearing her emotionless expression.

"But I didn't know there was a test on the first day!" Kise said.

"Don't worry, no one knew there was a test anyway! Just study and you'll do better in our other tests!" Chiaki tried to encourage him.

Kise and Chiaki just chatted the whole time while Kazumi just read her book.

After a while, their teacher came. "Minna-san, sit down now. Homeroom is going to start."

Students who weren't in their seat went back to their seat.

"Most of you did a good job in the test, but some of you didn't though. But don't feel discouraged, I planned something so that in all of the tests, all of you will do well" their teacher said and a lot of students were wondering what their teacher was planning.

"Since you're all a total of forty students, I decided to pair all of you. As you can see, in the seating arrangement, the one with the high scores sit beside the ones with the low scores. The top twenty students in the test results shall tutor the bottom twenty students. You will tutor them for the whole year"

"And also, tutors, you have to remember this. In English class, the grades of your students will affect your grades too, so teach them well. But don't worry though, it's just English class"

A lot of students didn't like the idea, this includes Kazumi, others thought it was great and others thought it was okay.

'So, I really have no choice but to tutor Kise since it would affect my grades too' Kazumi also didn't like the idea since she always wants to study alone.

"Now that you know, I'll be taking attendance now. And also, regular classes will start tomorrow. So, we'll just get to know each other more, and discuss a few lessons on the subject I'm teaching, which is English."

After taking attendance, their teacher told them to chat and be friends with their seatmates.

"Chiakicchi, who sits beside you?" Kise asked.

"From what I can remember his name is Takada Yasuo-kun. He was late yesterday too. I wonder if he's late today too" and as if on cue, Yasuo entered the room.

"Takada-kun, you're late again today. You should wake up earlier so that you can come to school earlier" their teacher said and Yasuo just ignored what she said.

"Now, please sit, your seat is next to Ishida-san. Ishida-san, please explain to Takada-kun what I explained to the class earlier"

"Hai, sensei" Chiaki said and Yasuo went to sit beside her.

"Hello there, Yasuo-kun, I'll be your tutor for the whole year. Sensei said that the top twenty in the test will tutor the bottom twenty in the test. We're going to help each other to get high scores on tests!" Chiaki said while smiling.

"I really don't care. I don't need a tutor, I don't want to attend school either" Yasuo said.

"Don't be like that Yasuo-kun! You can make new friends in school!" Chiaki said and they kept on talking.

Then, Kise wanted to talk with Kazumi.

"Itsukicchi! You'll be tutoring me! I hope I can learn a lot from you! (^_^)"

"Okay" Kazumi said and continued to read her book. There was silence for a while then Kise talked again.

"Itsukicchi, why are you always reading?" Kise asked.

"Because I have nothing else to do" Kazumi said.

"You should chat and talk with others! It's fun!" Kise said.

"Kise, what's it like to have fun? I've read from a lot of books that the characters have fun by doing different kinds of activities" Kazumi said.

"You don't know how to have fun, Itsukicchi? Having fun is feeling happy because you're doing the things you enjoy doing!"

"Okay" Kazumi then continued reading her book and there was silence again.

"Itsukicchi! Why are you very quiet?"

"Because I'm reading" Kise was trying to make a conversation.

There was silence for a while and then, Kazumi said something.

"Kise, I'm also wondering, how many hours do you sleep in a day?"

"Eh? I think I sleep for about five hours. Why are you asking that?"

"On my way to school, I saw you had a photoshoot so early in the morning. You know, you should sleep longer. I've read in books that a person should sleep for at least eight hours" Kazumi said.

"Okay, Itsukicchi!" Kise said.

Kise kept on talking with Kazumi. But Kazumi would always say something that would end the conversation.

After a while, their teacher talked. "Minna-san, I hope all of you talked with your partner. Tutors, I hope that you will teach your students well and help them. And students, you have to pay attention to your tutor"

"And I just remembered, we don't have a class representative yet, is there anyone who wants to be class representative?"

No one volunteered, but after a while Chiaki raised her hand. "Sensei, I would like to be class representative!"

"Thank you for volunteering, Ishida-san" Chiaki then put her hand down.

"Anyone else?" The teacher asked and no one raised their hand.

"Okay, then Ishida-san will be class representative. Now, we shall discuss about..." their teacher then discussed about things.

Everyone was paying attention since the tutors told their students to pay attention because they don't want their grades to be low just because of them. But there were still a few who didn't want to pay attention.

After the very long discussion, it was finally lunch time.

"Itsukicchi, are you going to eat at the rooftop, again?" Kise asked and Chiaki heard this.

"Kazumi-chan, you eat at the rooftop? We're coming with you! I'll be bringing Yasuo-kun with me!" Chiaki said cheerfully.

"Eh?! Since when did I agree that I would eat with you guys?!" Yasuo asked.

"Eh... Come one it would be fun to eat lunch together! Now, let's go!" Chiaki said and she started to drag Yasuo with her.

Kazumi actually wanted to eat alone, but if she were to do that, Chiaki would probably just drag her too, so she just agreed.

"Itsukicchi, let's go! (^o^)/" Kise said and the two of them followed Chiaki and Yasuo.

When they arrived at the rooftop, they started eating. Chiaki was the first one to talk.

"So, what club, did you guys join? I joined the Kendo club!" Chiaki said.

"I joined the basketball club!" Kise said enthusiastically.

"I didn't join any clubs, I just want to go home and play online games after classes" Yasuo said while still being annoyed because Chiaki dragged him with them.

"What about you, Itsukicchi?" Kise asked.

"I didn't join any clubs too, I prefer staying in the library to read after classes" Kazumi said while still wearing her emotionless expression.

"Eh... The both of you should join clubs! It's fun!" Kise said but the two of them just ignored it.

"Also, I wanted to ask actually. Iinchou, why are you spending time with us and befriending us? To be honest, I just wanted to eat my lunch alone and read after eating" Kazumi said, still with an emotionless expression. Chiaki felt a bit angry when she heard that but didn't show it and after a while, she smiled.

**(A/N: "Iinchou" means "class representative", you can hear that in a lot of Anime)**

"That's because I want to befriend everyone, Kazumi-chan! I don't want to see anyone alone! And also you're so Kawaii, Kazumi-chan! I love everyone and everything that's cute!" Chiaki said.

"And you don't have to be so formal just because I became class representative, just call me by my name" Chiaki said.

"Okay, Ishida-san"

"Call me Chiaki! You're too polite! Why are you so polite?" Chiaki said.

"I read from a lot of books that you should be polite" Kazumi said.

"Kazumi-chan, it's okay to be polite, but you shouldn't be too polite. We're your friends! You can act casually around us" Chiaki said.

"She's right Itsukicchi, we're your friends! We should have fun when we're together" Kise said.

And so, they chatted while eating, but Kise and Chiaki were the ones who mostly talked. They spent their lunch time chatting and eating and they left the rooftop once lunch time was about to end.

They went back to the classroom, and went to their seat. Kazumi just read her book, Yasuo was writing and drawing things in his notebook and Kise and Chiaki just kept on talking. The two of them really wanted Kazumi and Yasuo to join in their conversation but they refused.

After a while, their teacher entered the classroom. "Minna-san, sit down now, for the whole afternoon we will be..." Their teacher told them what they would do the whole afternoon.

-Time Skip-

Class was dismissed and the students were going to go to their clubs.

"See you guys, I'll be going to Kendo club now!" Chiaki said as she left.

"Me too, I'll be going to the gym to play basketball! See you~" Kise said and he also left.

Yasuo went home without saying anything and Kazumi went to library.

She did what she always did, get a book and read in the place she always reads, where no one would see her.

While reading, she was actually thinking of something 'Chiaki was angry when I asked her that, I wonder why' Even though Chiaki didn't show it, Kazumi was able to see that she felt a bit angry. Then, she just ignored it and continued to read.

After a while, she decided to leave. She returned the books, went out of the library and proceeded to go home.

When she arrived she unlocked the door, went to the bathroom, took a bath, ate and went to study.

After a long time, she decided to go sleep. 'I have to tutor Kise... Why did sensei even think of that?' she thought and then slept.

Kazumi made friends even though she didn't want to.

Will her friends annoy her and bring her down?

Or will they support Kazumi and show her that she needs friends?

When Kazumi was asleep she had a very weird dream.

-End of Chapter 2-


	4. Does Basketball Interest You?

It has been weeks ever since school started. The days were pretty normal for Kazumi.

Kazumi is currently reading in the classroom because the library was closed for the whole day.

Kazumi was just reading there quietly, but there was something she was thinking about that she couldn't get out of her head.

'What was that dream about?'

-Flashback, the second day of school, night time-

_Kazumi was at home and after doing the things she usually does, she decided to go to sleep. She lied down on her bed and went to sleep._

_Kazumi opened her eyes and she saw nothing but darkness._

_Suddenly, she saw a person standing there. The person looked very familiar and he looked almost like Kazumi but she couldn't exactly remember who the person was._

_Kazumi wanted to ask who the person was, but she can't seem to speak._

_Suddenly, the person went closer to Kazumi and hugged her "Kazumi, I love you" the person said with a smile and he was suddenly shot and the person fell down. Blood was then seen everywhere and the person's body was just lying down there, on the floor._

_Kazumi was shocked at what she saw. She didn't even know who the person was._

_Kazumi then noticed that there was another her, sitting beside the person's body and the girl was crying._

_**(A/N: Let's just call that another her 'the girl' to avoid confusion)**_

_Kazumi couldn't understand anything that was happening. She didn't know who the person was or why was there another her there, crying._

_Suddenly, the girl stood up and went closer to Kazumi._

_The girl suddenly grinned evilly and stabbed Kazumi using a knife._

_'W-Why?' Kazumi thought._

_Kazumi suddenly woke up. It was now 2:18 am._

_'So it was just a dream' Kazumi thought._

_'I wonder why all of that happened and who that other person was. But I should sleep now, it's only two in the morning' Kazumi thought and went back to sleep._

-End of Flashback-

'Maybe I should just forget about it' Kazumi thought. Kise then came and sat on his seat.

"Good morning, Itsukicchi! (^o^)/" Kise said while smiling.

"Good morning" Kazumi said with her usual expression and continued to read her book.

"Itsukicchi, why are you reading in the classroom? You said you usually read in the library, right?" Kise asked.

"The library is closed for the whole day today" Kazumi said and continued to read her book.

Kise then started to talk to her about things, and after a while Kazumi spoke.

"Kise, how well did you do on the English test we took a few days ago?"

"Eh..." Kise was silent for a while and suddenly spoke.

"I'm sorry Itsukicchi... I really studied the day before the test! But when the test came, I couldn't understand anything!"

"You do know that your grades affect mine. I already taught you the basics and you should be able to understand the rest yourself"

Then, Chiaki came. "Good morning Kazumi-chan! Good morning Ryouta-kun!"

"Good morning Chiakicchi! (^_^)" Kise said.

"Good morning" Kazumi said.

Kise and Chiaki then started to talk about things, and they were trying to make Kazumi join them, in which she refused.

When class started, Yasuo was late again.

"Yasuo-kun! You shouldn't be late every day!" Chiaki said and Yasuo just ignored her and went to his seat.

-Time Skip, the class before lunch time-

"Minna-san, I will return your tests. Tutors, if your student didn't get a passing grade, I will subtract your test scores. I did that to the test papers of a few tutors" Their homeroom/English teacher said.

"Very good for those who got high scores. For those who got very low scores, please study more. If you get a low score on next week's test, you'll be attending remedial classes" Their teacher said and she started distributing the papers.

Once Kazumi got her test paper she saw that she had a score of 78.

'My score is 78 despite getting most of the questions correct. Kise really must have a low score' Kazumi thought.

"Kise, what's your score?" Kazumi asked and looked at Kise's paper.

"Itsukicchi... I got 31" Kise said.

"Kise, after classes, I'm going to tutor you. Your score is affecting mine and I don't want that to happen"

"Okay, Itsukicchi. And since you said the library was closed for the whole day, watch me practice! I can also introduce you to the basketball team!" Kise said.

Since Kazumi really had nowhere else to read she just agreed. She was actually kind of curious on what the school's basketball team is like since the team was known to be very strong.

"Okay, minna-san, now that I have returned your tests, we will be discussing about..." Their teacher then discussed about things.

After a long time, it was finally lunch time.

"Kazumi-chan! Ryouta-kun! Let's go to the rooftop!" Chiaki said while holding Yasuo so he won't escape. They followed them and proceeded to go to the rooftop.

After a while, they finally arrived and they started eating.

"So, what are your scores? I got 89 and Yasuo-kun got 61" Chiaki said.

"I got 78 and Kise got 31. My score was subtracted because Kise got a low score"

"Didn't you tutor him?" Chiaki asked.

"Yes, I did. I taught him the things he needed to learn and he said he can do the rest himself, but he didn't do well on the test"

"This means, Kise is an idiot" Yasuo said.

"Hidoi ssu Takadacchi! I even studied the day before the test! But I really couldn't understand the test..." Kise said.

"How do you tutor him, Kazumi-chan?" Chiaki asked.

"I just make him read what's written on our textbooks and give him questions for him to answer. If he doesn't understand, I tell him to review. He understood most of it, and then he said he can do the rest himself" Kazumi said.

"Kise, you're lucky that Itsuki tutors you like that. It's like hell being tutored by Ishida! She might be like that, but when you're being tutored by her, she's like a demon!" Yasuo said.

"Yasuo-kun, you're exaggerating! And I told you to call me by my first name!" Chiaki said

"But, good job on the test, if you got a low score and my score was affected, you'll be having another tutoring session with me..." Chiaki said with an evil expression but only Yasuo saw it and he felt scared.

For the rest of their lunch time, they ate and talked about things, and of course, as always, Chiaki and Kise wanted Kazumi and Yasuo to join their conversation in which the two of them refused.

When lunch time ended, they went back to their classroom and after a while, class started.

"Minna-san, sit down now, class will start" their teacher said.

-Time Skip-

Class was dismissed.

"Itsukicchi, let's go!" Kise said and the two of them went to the gym.

After a while, they arrived at the gym and someone suddenly came and kicked Kise.

"Oi Kise, you're late!" Someone wearing the jersey number 4 said.

"Ouch! That hurt senpai!" Kise said.

"Just hurry up and get dressed! We still have practice! Wait, why do you have a girl with you?" The person wearing the jersey number 4 said.

"Ah, let me introduce Itsukicchi to you! Senpai, this is Itsukicchi, my classmate and my tutor!" Kise said.

"I'm Itsuki Kazumi" Kazumi said.

"She's Kawaii" someone wearing the jersey number 5 said.

"Itsukicchi, this is the whole basketball team!" Kise said.

"I-I'm Kasamatsu Y-Yukio..." Kasamatsu, who wears the jersey number 4 said nervously while shaking.

"I'm Moriyama Yoshitaka, and don't mind Kasamatsu, he just gets very nervous whenever he tries to talk with a girl" Moriyama, who wears the jersey number 5 said.

"I'm Kobori Kouji, it's nice to meet you" Kobori, who wears the jersey number 8 said.

"I'm Hayakawa Mitsuhi(r)o! It's nice to meet you!" Hayakawa, who wears the jersey number 10 said.

**(A/N: For those who don't know, Haya-kun has this speaking problem... I think it was a speaking problem... Anyway, he pronounces L instead of R and vice versa. I will just write it with a parenthesis, for you readers will be able to understand.)**

"So, why is she here?" Kobori asked.

"She'll be tutoring me after practice! Since I got a low score in the test..." Kise said.

"Oi Kise! I already told you to get dressed! We still have practice!" Kasamatsu said as he hit Kise.

"Ouch! You already hit me, senpai!" Kise said and he went to change.

"That also goes to the rest of you! We have a practice match against Seirin soon!" Kasamatsu said and everyone in the basketball team began practicing.

"Itsuki-chan, you can sit down on the bench if you like" Moriyama said and Kazumi sat on the bench and began reading her book.

The gym was pretty noisy. Usually, Kazumi ignores it if the environment is noisy, but somehow, this time is different. Instead of reading her book, she was watching them play basketball. She was observing everyone play.

'The basketball team is very skilled' Kazumi thought.

'Kise, the small forward, can really copy anything he has seen even once.

Kasamatsu-senpai, the point guard, is very skilled. His speed and his shots are impressive.

Moriyama-senpai, the shooting guard, his way of shooting is rather unique but his shots still goes in.

Kobori-senpai, the center, is also skilled. His defense is very good.

Hayakawa-senpai, the power forward, is very strong. He's very great when it comes to rebounds' Kazumi analyzed every player in the basketball team.

Kazumi just watched them play the whole time.

After a while, practice ended, they all went to the locker rooms to change. Kazumi then waited on the bench, while reading her book.

After a few minutes, Kise finally came out. "Itsukicchi! Let's go!" Kazumi then stood up and walked with Kise.

They walked to Kazumi's house since the distance was very short. After a while they finally arrived.

"Itsukicchi, this is your house?!" Kise said with a shocked expression.

"Yes, why?" Kazumi said as she unlocked the door to the house.

"Oh ah, it's nothing, it's just that your house is really big! Do you live with someone?" Kise said.

"No, I live alone" Kazumi said and she went inside.

"Sorry for intruding" Kise said as he went inside.

"We'll be studying in my room" Kazumi said and she guided Kise to her room.

They went to her room and Kazumi prepared her things. She got a bunch of books, and all the things they need.

After a while they started studying. Kazumi told Kise to read the textbook and she'll be giving him questions later.

After a while, Kazumi noticed that Kise was quiet, which was very unusual.

"Kise, I'm wondering, you're a bit quiet, why is that?" Kazumi asked.

Kise was then snapped out of his thoughts and said "Oh Itsukicchi.. It's because... I... I was thinking that I really should do my best! Your grades are getting lower because of me! So I need to focus!" Kise then had a very determined expression on his face.

Kise then tried his best to understand the things that were written on the textbook.

After a while, Kazumi decided to give Kise questions "Kise, translate this sentence to English..."

**(A/N: Italic = Japanese, Bold = English)**

_"Kanojo wa tabemono wo kau ni iku ta"_Kazumi said.

**"She went out buy food?"** Kise said, not sure of his answer.

"That's wrong. The correct translation is **'She went out to buy some food'**. Your grammar is wrong, so you have to study it more" Kazumi said.

"Next sentence..."

After a long time of asking questions and studying, they decided to have a break and Kazumi began reading her book.

"Ne, Itsukicchi, don't you get bored in this house? It's so big and quiet" Kise asked her.

"No, I usually just read and study here. But I watch television sometimes" Kazumi said.

"Itsukicchi, when is your birthday?" Kise asked

"My birthday is on January 22"

"Ooh, you're an Aquarius like Kurokocchi!"

"Who's that?" Kazumi asked.

"Oh, he's my old teammate in Teiko!" Kise said.

Kise then kept on talking about Kuroko and after a while he finished talking and it became silent for a while. Then, Kise talked again.

"Itsukicchi... where is your family?" Kise asked.

"Actually... I don't know. I don't even know who my family is" Kazumi said.

"Oh... Okay" Kise said and there was silence for a long time.

Kise then asked her different questions and talked to her about things.

"Kise, we should get back to studying" Kazumi said.

"Okay! (^o^)/" Kise said and they continued studying.

After a long time of studying, Kise became hungry.

"Ne, Itsukicchi, I'm hungry!" Kise said.

"Okay, then I'll cook dinner" Kazumi said while standing up.

"Eh? You can cook?" Kise asked and Kazumi nodded.

"I want to help you!" Kise said.

And so, the both of them went to the kitchen to cook.

"What are we going to cook, Itsukicchi?" Kise asked.

"Curry" Kazumi said and the both of them started cooking.

After a while, they were done cooking.

"Uwah! It looks delicious, Itsukicchi! Let's eat! Itadakimasu!" Kise said.

"Itadakimasu" Kazumi said and the both of them ate.

After a while, they finished eating.

"The food was delicious, Itsukicchi! Oh, and let me help you wash the dishes as thanks for letting me eat"

"Okay" Kazumi said and the both of them washed the dishes.

Then, they started studying again.

After a long time of studying, Kazumi thought Kise should go home since it was getting very late.

"Kise, it's getting late now, I think you need to go home now"

"Ah, you're right!" Kise said as he got his bag. Kazumi then went out of the room with Kise and Kazumi opened the door outside.

"Thanks for tutoring me, Itsukicchi! I learned a lot! And thanks for the food. See you tomorrow!" Kise said and then he left.

Kazumi then takes a bath. After taking a bath, she studies more and after a while, she decided to sleep.

'Now that I do think about it, who and where is my family?' Kazumi thought as she went to sleep.

-End of Chapter 3-


	5. Do You Even Care?

Kazumi then spent her days normally. After classes, she would go to the library, but sometimes she would watch Kise practice because she's a bit interested in watching them play.

Once Kise is finished with practice, the two of them would study in Kazumi's house. They would do this every day.

At present time, it's the day of the English test.

Kazumi woke up and took a bath. 'Today's the day of the English test' Kazumi thought.

After taking a bath, she ate and then studied. After a while, she went to school. She went to the library and instead of reading other books, she decided to study more.

Once it's was almost time for class to start she went back to the classroom and read a book. After a while, Kise came and sat on his seat.

"Good morning, Itsukicchi! (^_^)" Kise said.

"Good morning. Kise, the English test is today. Did you study well?" Kazumi said.

"Yep! Don't worry Itsukicchi! I won't fail in this test!" Kise said with a determined expression on his face. Kazumi then continued to read her book.

Kise kept on talking to her and then class started.

"Minna-san, homeroom will start" Their teacher said.

-Time Skip-

English class has started and they were about to take the test.

"Minna-san, you will be taking your English test today. Remember that if you don't get a passing score, you'll be attending remedial classes" Their teacher said as she distributed the test papers.

"Time limit is one hour. Now, start" Their teacher said and everyone began to answer the test.

Kazumi and Chiaki were just answering the test with ease.

'I remember studying this part last night...' Kazumi thought.

'This test is just easy! Good thing I kept on studying!' Chiaki thought confidently.

Kise and Yasuo were able to understand most of it, thanks to their tutors.

'I can finally understand this! Thanks to Itsukicchi, I'm able to answer this easier!' Kise thought.

'I need to get a passing score on this test... or else Ishida might make me have another tutoring session with her...' Yasuo thought.

Then, one hour has passed. "Minna-san, the time limit is done, please pass your papers, the results will be on Monday. After passing your papers, you may now take your lunch break" their teacher said and everyone passed their papers and were about to have lunch.

"Ryouta-kun, Kazumi-chan! Let's go!" Chiaki said, but this time she wasn't holding Yasuo because Yasuo gave up on escaping.

And so, they went to the rooftop and began to eat their lunch.

"How did you guys do on the test? For me, I answered it easily" Chiaki said.

"I understood it all and had no problem answering" Kazumi said with her usual emotionless expression.

"I was able to understand a lot! Thanks to Itsukicchi tutoring me!" Kise said while smiling.

"I was able to answer the questions" Yasuo said.

"Kise, I hope you'll get a passing score this time" Kazumi said.

"Don't worry Itsukicchi! I did my best! There's no way I'd fail!" Kise said confidently.

"Yasuo-kun, you'll get a passing score, right?" Chiaki asked.

"Yeah! So, you don't need to make me have another tutoring session with you"

"Eh... why not? It's fun to tutor" Chiaki said.

"No, if I get a passing score, you won't need to!" Yasuo said.

"Why is Takadacchi always scared when Chiakicchi tutors him?" Kise asked.

"I'm not scared alright! It's just that when she tutors me it's kind of like her inner demon comes out..." Yasuo said.

"Yasuo-kun, I already told you, you're exaggerating! I'm just tutoring you just like how normal people would!" Chiaki said.

"Yeah... sure..." Yasuo said.

"Anyway, why don't the four of us do a group study every Sunday? It would be much more fun if the four of us would study" Chiaki said.

"That would be great! Four people studying together is better than just two!" Kise said.

"But where should we study?" Chiaki asked.

"I know! Why don't we go to Itsukicchi's house? Her house is so big! Is it alright, Itsukicchi?" Kise said.

"Yes, it's fine" Kazumi said. Since they would just study, Kazumi didn't mind.

"Then it's settled! We will go to Kazumi-chan's house this Sunday at 1:00pm!" Chiaki said.

And so, they just ate and talked the whole lunch time. And as always, Kazumi and Yasuo refused to join in their conversation.

Once lunch time was about to end, they went back to their classroom and class was about to start.

"Minna-san, sit down now. Class will start" their teacher said.

-Time Skip-

Class was finally dismissed and as always, Kise and Chiaki would go to their clubs, and Yasuo would go home.

Today, Kazumi decided to stay at the library instead of watching Kise practice.

'Watching the basketball team play basketball is somehow interesting for me, but today I will read in the library'

She went to the library and sat in her usual seat and read a bunch of books. After a while, she decided to go home.

She left the school and was walking home.

Then, she heard a familiar voice call her. "Itsukicchi!" That voice belonged to Kise.

"You're going home now?" Kise asked and Kazumi nodded.

"I'm on my way to my photo shoot. Since the place is close to your house, let me walk you home!" Kise said.

"Itsukicchi, will you come watch me practice next week?" Kise asked.

"Yes, somehow, I've been interested in watching you and the basketball team play" Kazumi said.

"I'm looking forward to having a group study! (^_^)" Kise said.

Kise just kept on talking and Kazumi was listening to him. After a while, they finally arrived at Kazumi's house.

"Also, Kise, please study and review the parts that you didn't understand so you won't forget in the future" Kazumi said.

"Okay! I will! See you tomorrow Itsukicchi!" Kise said as he left.

Kazumi then enters her house. She then looks at the huge safe that is in the living room. She knows the code to the safe, but she hasn't tried opening it.

'Should I open this safe? Somehow, I know the code, but I haven't actually tried opening it. I guess I should open it tomorrow...' Kazumi thought, then, she went to take a bath.

After that, she ate, studied, and then slept.

-Time Skip-

The next day, it was a Saturday and Kazumi had a part time job.

Kazumi woke up, took a bath, ate, and then went out.

Her part time job was in a book store. Since she really doesn't have that much money, she decided to have a part time job.

After a while, she arrived at the book store. "Ah, Itsuki-chan, you're here now. You said you'll be working for the whole day, right?" The owner of the book store said.

"Yes, Mizuno-san" Kazumi said.

"Okay, lunch break is at twelve and you can start working now"

So, Kazumi started working. All she needed to do was show customers where they would find the book they would need. She memorized the sections of the book store and mostly memorized where the books are.

She worked, entertained a few customers and had her lunch break.

Then, a familiar voice was heard "Itsuki? You work here?" The voice that was heard was from Yasuo and Kazumi nodded.

"I also work here, since when did you start?" Yasuo asked.

"Just today, I chose to work every Saturday for the whole day" Kazumi said.

"Oh, okay. I also work every Saturday, but I work after lunch break. Anyway, I'll start working now, just tell Mizuno-san once you see her that I have arrived"

After lunch break, Kazumi started working again.

She saw Yasuo was already working. She just entertained a bunch of customers and after a long time, both of their shifts ended.

"Takada-san, I'm wondering, why do you have a part time job here?" Kazumi asked.

"It really does feel a bit uncomfortable talking to someone who is too polite. Just use -kun on my name" Yasuo said and Kazumi nodded.

"And the answer to your question... I've been saving money for this new game console that I saw in a shop and this job is the easiest I could find. This job also pays well. And my parents don't even care what I do so I just make money for myself" Yasuo said.

"Why don't your parents care?" Kazumi asked.

"Oh, I don't know. When I come home, I immediately see them arguing about things I don't care about. Anyway, just forget about that. What about you? Why are you working here?" Yasuo said.

"I've been running out of money so I decided to have a job here since it's the closest and it's easy to work here" Kazumi said.

"What about your parents? Don't they earn money for you?" Yasuo asked.

"Actually, I just live alone, I don't know who or where my parents are" Kazumi said.

"Oh... okay..." Yasuo said and there was silence for a while.

"Anyway, I'm leaving now" Yasuo said and he left. Kazumi also went home.

-Yasuo's P.O.V.-

"Anyway, I'm leaving now" I said as I went out of the bookstore. My house is just very close from the book store so it'll just take me a few minutes and I'll be able to use the computer.

After a while, I finally arrived at my house and I was greeted by a loud voice coming from the kitchen.

"You just used our money to go out drinking, didn't you?! Don't you know that our son needs that money?!" Mom is shouting at dad again for using the money we have. I already saved enough money for myself, so I don't care about their money.

"You think I care about that little shit? That child is nothing to me now. He doesn't even care about us anymore. He's just in his room most of the time doing whatever he does and not caring about anything! He's just worthless!" So... Dad actually thinks of me that way... Or maybe is he just drunk?

"He's still our son and we need to take care of him!" Mom shouted back at dad.

"I already told you I don't care about him!" Dad then hit mom which made her fall to the ground.

I don't want to hear their voices or watch them anymore. So, I went up to my room and locked the door.

Every day is just like this, dad comes home drunk, he used most of the money that mom earned, and mom just shouts at him.

I think mom still cares about me, but it doesn't matter anymore. Dad really doesn't care about me anymore. I plan to move away from this house and go somewhere else far from here once I have enough money.

I wore my headphones so I won't hear their shouts. I feel much more comfortable listening to music and playing online games.

-Normal P.O.V. At the Itsuki household-

Kazumi was just studying in the living room. She already ate and took a bath.

'I wonder what's inside that safe' Kazumi thought while looking at the large safe in the living room.

'Anyway, it's getting late. I should sleep now, I will open that safe tomorrow' Kazumi thought. So, she went to her room and then slept.

-End of Chapter 4-


End file.
